Phinbella: Their life
by awsomemobs2000
Summary: This is the story of there life from middle school onward. A new chapter will be out every 1-4 days unless something happens or I'm busy. It's rated T because I don't think kids under 11 need to know about middle school or high school.
1. First day of 6th grade

**Author notes: This is my first phinibella fan-fiction so it might be not so good at the beginning but hey it's a great story. It begins when they first start middle school. For those of you who don't know POV stands for Point Of View just wanted to say that because I'm going to be using that a lot in this story. Comments would be appreciated for ideas for future chapters. This is a third person type story so the two people we will be switching between are Phineas and Isabella.**

**Phineas POV**

"So Isabella, what are looking forward to in middle school?"I asked her as we walked to school.

"I was thinking about join the cheerleader squad" she answered.

We had just finished reading your class list and guess what, WE HAD THE SAME CLASSES.

We aren't very nervous around each other anymore because of what happened when a ray changed us into 16 or 18 year olds for a day. I admitted that I had a crush on her since we first met, she said that she had no idea that I liked her as much as she liked me. That was the most crazy day of my life.

"What are You looking forward to in middle school" Izzy asked me.

"I really don't know, but I do know I'm going to miss doing projects all day like in the summer. Even though they would always disappear."

Then we walked through the doors of our middle school. I don't think this is all that of an exiting day.

**Isabella POV**

The entire school day was quite boring. We did pretest after pretest after pretest. It wouldn't have been so bad if me and Phineas didn't already know all the stuff. In every class was one of my friends. But only one. Math class had Adyson, science had ginger etc etc. At least Phineas was in every class I was in. La la la la... I just went into Phineas land again. Yes I still do that. I thought it would stop once he found out I had a crush on him. Though I am having nightmares that I loose Phineas. I scream almost every time that happens. He seems to rush over and calm me down every time that happens. I'm so grateful to have him as a friend. When is this day going to end...

**Phineas POV**

Yes! Finally! Last class of the day: gym. It's surprisingly a mixed gender class. Good thing Isabella wore jeans today instead of her usual skirt. Still wearing that bow though. If she had wore a skirt today she would have had to sit out the whole class. The bell just rang time to go to our lockers. Coincidence again not only do we have the same classes all day but we also have lockers right next to each other. Hey were's perry Oh yeah we are at school. DUH!

**Thanks for reading chapter 1 of my story I should have the next one out 1 or two days from now.**


	2. Phineas admits

**Here is chapter two we begin on Saturday because strangely the first day of school was on a Friday, so they have a weekend ahead of them.**

**Isabella POV**

"Wow, I've never heard of a school were the first day is on Friday. Have you?" I said to Phineas.

He said "Nope. This is a first for me."

"Well now we could work on a project. What would you like to do?" he asked me.

I was just completely speechless. I didn't know what to say. He sometimes did things for me but never asked me what I wanted to do today.

So I just said "You don't need to do what I want to do today. Usually you come up with great ideas."

**Phineas POV**

I was blushing I could tell.

"Um, Phineas your bright red. Are you OK."

Scratching my ear I said "Nothing's wrong." I was sweating like crazy.

"How about I get you some water."

"OK thanks."

OK earlier I lied. When ever I get a complement from her I get very nervous.

Also it's seems like she gets nervous when I complement her.

I face palmed.

**Isabella POV**

He seems to get nervous whenever I compliment him and I get very nervous when he compliments me.

**Narrator**

Wow they really think alike. 

**Isabella POV**

"Here's your cup of water." I said

"Thanks" then he gulped it down.

"You know your probably the best friend I ever had." and he hugged me.

"Am I intruding on something" said a familiar voice.

"Hey Ferb" we both said at the same time and we both I giggled a little.

"No, actually we were trying to figure out what we were going to do today." Phineas said.

"Hmm... I have a idea but it's a surprise. Go to the park or something and come back in an hour"

**Let me know how you guys liked this second chapter in a comment. T.T.F.N.**


	3. Sabrina: Isabella's cousin

**This is chapter three of my story. This is were things are getting kind of interesting. Someone moved in next door on Friday and they meet the family's kid at the park.**

**Isabella POV**

We were walking to the park and while we were walking on our way to the park Phineas asked,

"Who is that over there?"

I looked and I saw my cousin. I ran over and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in forever." I said excitedly.

I said to Phineas,"Phineas, this is my cousin Sabrina. Sabrina this is my friend Phineas."

**Phineas POV**

Sabrina looked somewhat like Isabella except she had blond hair and her hair went over one of her eyes.

"Hello Sabrina. Isabella you never told me you had a cousin." I said with a worried look on my face.

"Why do you look so worried?" They asked me at the same time and giggled.

"It's just Ferb. Um he might. I dunno panic he he sees Sabrina." I said.

"Wait a minute I recognize that name. What's his whole name?" Sabrina asked.

"Ferb Flynn Fletcher. Wait do you know him."

"Yes, yes I do. He always acted nervous around me."

"Well that's because he kinda hadacrushonyou." I ran all the words together but she still understood what I said.

"Oh." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, Ferb's my step brother."

Changing the subject I said, "We are on our way to the park, you want to come along?"

"Sure" they both said.

'They are a lot like' I thought.

**A little while later at the park**

"How about while you two talk I get us some ice cream. What flavors would you girls like?" I said.

Sabrina said, "Cherry please."

Isabella said, "I'll have strawberry please."

"O.K." I said.

**Isabella POV **

Sabrina asked me, "I would like to know, do you guys like each other or something?"

"Yes, yes we do." I said.

"Wait, you told him you liked him." Before I could say anything she said "Wow you are bold!"

"Actually he told me first."

"Well I can see why you like him: He's so nice."

I said "Not only that but he's handsome."

She said, "Well I should tell you how I feel about Ferb..."

**That's the end of chapter 3. Come back tomorrow for chapter 4. I think I'll use more cliffhangers like this more often. T.T.F.N. **


	4. Sabrina admits

**Authors notes: Sorry for getting this out to you guys so late. I was busy. But now here's chapter 4.**

**Isabella POV**

Sabrina continued, "I was just as or maybe even more nervous than he was when we were around each other."

I stared silently she continued, "I had a crush on him also."

"I got really upset when I lost contact." she sniffled "My parents decided to move here for a change of scenery plus you were here so they thought it might cheer me up."

"Before he left I told him how I felt he said nothing and left. I cried for days afterwords and found out he had only been there to visit in the first place."

She sobbed a little and I put my arm around her.

" He gave me this locket before I told him."

She pulled out a gold plated, heart shaped locket with a picture of him and her inside.

**Phineas POV**

I have not a clue what happened while I was gone but it doesn't look to good. I bought the ice cream and I come back and Sabrina's head is on Izzy's shoulder plus they were both crying. I will never completely understand girls.

"What's going on?"

I gave everybody their ice cream Sabrina took hers squeaked out a thanks and ate hers in silence. Isabella told me what Sabrina just said. Now I understood why they were both crying. Also I knew why they were such good friends. They were very much like each other except Sabrina was shy and very, very sensitive. While Izzy was very easy at meeting new people and does a really good job at hiding her sensitiveness because of being a fireside girl troop leader.

"Hey how long is it till an hour has passed?" I said, changing the subject.

"Hmm. 40 more minutes." Isabella answered.

"Wow, only 20 minutes passed." I said.

"Then lets take a walk around the lake." I said.

"Sure, sounds good." Sabrina said getting a little more cheerful.

"What are you guys waiting for that you have to wait an hour?" Sabrina asked.

"Ferb is building a surprise. I think you should come to, Sabrina." I said.

"Well, I guess so." she answered.

**Ferb POV**

Good thing I started this a long time ago, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get it done in one hour. I really hope they like this. I heard that Sabrina moved in. The sadness I caused her, I hope she can forgive me. I bet they ran into her on their way to the park. That would be great. The girl who probably will never forgive me is probably coming over. I made her so upset sigh. I wish I could make it up to her.

**That ends chapter 4 of my fanfic please write a review this won't happen often were I get very busy but I'll try to post another one today. **


	5. The Suprise

**I'm back here's chapter 5 I will not release chapter 6 until I get 2 reviews. Not to be mean or anything but I would like to know how you guys I liking the story so far. I will answer questions about the story or about me from reviews or messages on the bottom of the 6th chapter.**

**Isabella POV**

We were enjoying ourselves so much that we didn't notice 2 hours had passed.

"Guys we're late for Ferbs surprise!" I said

"I'm sure he needed the extra time anyways." Phineas said.

"Well lets go!" Sabrina said.

**Phineas POV**

I didn't know what to expect. We went to the back yard and there was a little shed just sitting there.

"We should open the door I'm sure it's another one of Ferbs tricks again" I said.

We opened up the door and inside was a large ball room.

It was a beautiful restaurant.

Ferb walked up in a suit and said "How do you like it?"

"You went over board bro, IT'S AWSOME!"

"I didn't know Ferb was good at building." Sabrina from behind us said.

He got a really surprised look on his face at hearing her voice but went back to being serious. He showed us to the changing rooms, he gave us each boxes of what I was guessing fancy clothes and told us to change into them. Mine contained was a suit and a bow tie. I got changed faster than the girls, so I went straight to one of the tables.

**Isabella POV**

I got a violetdress and two violet bows with white tights. I took the two purple bows and made double pony tails. I looked somewhat like my 16 yr old self. I saw Sabrina in her favorite color: red.

"WOW! I like your dress!" we said at the same time and laughed.

She also had her hair back in a pony tail. I went back out to the main room and found Phineas at a table and sat down next to him. Suddenly appearing on our table (probably by teleporting) was multiple different dishes of food. We all ate our fill and suddenly the tables and chairs disappeared. Then the whole place became a dance floor with a microphone on a stand in the middle. I knew what that meant.

**Phineas POV**

After me and Isabella and Ferb and Sabrina stopped dancing, Ferb handed me a microphone.

This is what I sang

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_  
_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_  
_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_  
_Like yea [scratched], check it Travie, I can handle that_  
_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_  
_It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_  
_I used to used to used to, now I'm over that_  
_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_  
_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_  
_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_And turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo_

_Let's go!_  
_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)_  
_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_  
_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)_  
_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop_  
_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_  
_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_  
_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_  
_You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_  
_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_  
_Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_  
_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)_  
_Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)_  
_I take your hand and hold it closer to mine_  
_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh to sing along to my stereo_

_Yeah_

Afterwords Izzy and Sabrina thank me and Ferb, Sabrina kissed Ferb on the cheek and I hugged Isabella goodbye but she kissed me on the cheek goodnight.

"Thanks Ferb, for one of the best days ever" I said. He just smiled.

Soon after we went out the door it disappeared just as Candace was about to bust us because of some ray hitting the shed.

**How did you guys like the song? It was stereo hearts by gym class heroes. Remember at least 2 reviews before chapter 6 and if they are questions I will answer them best I can T.T.F.N. **


	6. Problems

**I should be back in business. Alright chapter six. You guys earned it so here you go. We are going to be jumping ahead a bit approximately a month. A month is usually when you can tell who the bullies are and how everyone else is. I was tired of waiting for some reviews plus I really wanted to continue the story**

**Isabella POV**

I still remember that day when we turned 16. Good thing it happened, otherwise I would have snapped and turned into this legendary supervillain trying to destroy Phineas. Bbbrrrrrr... Just thinking of it gives me the shudders. I'm really starting to hate middle school and I am thinking of home schooling. First of all there's this bully named Gabby. She calls me ugly and says that nobody likes me and things like that. I usually am able to ignore things like that but after a while she started to get on my nerves. So one day the girl walked over to me.

"I bet no one has called you beautiful in your life. Also No one would even care if you left them. Finally nobody would want to be with you forever." she said.

That was it. I slapped her across the face as hard as I could making her hit the ground and I ran off. I was surprised I ever did this being a fireside girl troop leader, but it has gotten harder and harder to control my emotions.

I went up to Phineas and looking for some comfort I asked him. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He answered "No."

Any normal girl would run off and shut themselves up in their room forever but I knew otherwise.

Phineas continued "I think your beautiful."

But I wasn't done because Gabby was nearby, listening.

"If I left you would you cry?" I asked.

Again he said now but explain further "I wouldn't cry, I would die."

Every time Gabby heard him say no, she giggled until he explained his answer.

But I still wasn't done I had one more question for him to answer.

"Do you want to stay with me forever?"

He said "No, I need to stay with you forever."

I was feeling a lot better and I hugged Phineas.

**Phineas POV**

I don't know why she asked me these questions but my answers sure made her happy. I heard a familiar, deep, scratchy voice behind me. There was Buford.

"So I heard through the grape vine that Isabella was being picked on by Gabby."

"How did you know?" Isabella asked.

"Not tellin', But I am going to teach her some manners." He said.

"Uh oh" I said.

Because he recently got a growth spurt and her join the football team he wasn't one to be messed with. But was he ever. I haven't grown at all, I don't know when I'm going to be as tall as my 16 yr old self.

Anyway, the next day Gabby was back at school with a black eye and bruises. I guess Buford gave her a warning. She never picked on anyone ever again.

Finally winter vacation came along. I was trying to figure out what project we were going to work on.

"Dose anyone have any ideas?" I asked.

"We could do a concert." Sabrina said.

"That's a great idea. Alright first we need to order some things first."I said

"Actually, the fireside girls have the materials plus we have the lights, microphone, and sound system from the time we made a concert for your parents." Izzy said.

"OK then let's get the materials and lets make a concert. But, who's going to be singing." I said.

**Isabella POV**

Phineas was being humble again. I gave him a look then he realized who's going to be singing.

"Me, you, Sabrina, and Ferb." he said.

He said "Everybody get changed into something you would wear to sing and dance in.

I went home and got changed into a new outfit.

Blushing redder than red, Phineas said "You look beautiful."

The fireside girls passed out fliers and the largest crowd I've ever seen came to the concert.

**Well anyways thanks for all the views. I really would like some reviews (comments whatever you want to call them). Next chapter** **there are going to be multiple songs. Please put in some suggestions. If I get plenty of answers, I'll do more audience participation for you awesome people. Also I got sick recently so I will be writeing more often because of my boredom. T.T.F.N. P.S. on my profile is a pic of what Isabella looked like in the new outfit.  
**


	7. The concert

**Author's note: This is chapter 7 (obviously) This one is a concert. I will have the names of the songs at the bottom in order. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own P &amp; F and barely own Sabrina (she's based off from a fan made comic on deviant art called perry gets busted.)**

**Isabella POV**

My stomach flipped at seeing all those people.

"Phin, we don't even know our songs." I said.

Then we stuck a small metal thing on my ear and suddenly I knew how to sing every song in existence by heart.

"Here use this it allows you to know every song by heart plus it looks like an earring."

"Hey dinner bell, I'm not going to be wearing an earring.." Buford said before he could finish Phineas said "don't worry only Isabella's looks like a earring, most of ours look like cool rings."

"OK. That's much better. Can I be drummer?" Buford asked.

"That was the plan." Phineas said.

"What songs are we doing?" Sabrina asked.

Phineas then gave us all schedules of the songs and who were singing them.

The first one was "good time" and Phineas and me were going to sing the main parts but we all were going to sing it.

_Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_  
_I'll wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try_  
_It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_  
_It's always a good time then_  
_Doesn't matter where_  
_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

Then Sabrina, Ferb, and Phineas went off the stage. Then my stomach started going in knots. The second song was "this is me".

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know_

_This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_  
_To feel so in the dark_  
_To dream about a life_  
_Where you're the shining star_  
_Even though it seems_  
_Like it's too far away_  
_I have to believe in myself_  
_It's the only way_

_This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

Suddenly Phineas was in the crowd approaching the stage with a microphone in his hand.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

We were then singing together on stage.

_This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_Gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I've found who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_  
_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

**Phineas POV**

As if the end of the song was a switch suddenly Isabella's lips slammed into mine with her arms around me. I put my arms around her then we walked off the stage.

"Hey Izzy. You do realize you just kissed me in front of thousands actually because we are streaming it around the world billions of people? Not that I don't mind of coarse." I winked. Then she blushed redder than anything I have ever seen and she giggled and laughed. I felt my face getting warm. I must have been blushing as well. Us waiting for our turn again (because Sabrina and Ferb had two songs.) was sort of a blur because I just got kissed in front of about billion people.

**Isabella POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just did. I was embarrassed and proud at the same time.

"Phineas, I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Its alright Izzy. I probably would've kissed you if you hadn't kissed me. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

He suddenly sounded like Ferb when he said that. Then I realized it was Ferb who said It's nothing to be ashamed of and Phineas just lipsinked for the last sentence. I just laughed.

"It's your turn Isabella." Ferb said.

I looked at my list and it said "You had me hello".

Before I started singing I made a little announcement.

"I dedicate this song to Phineas Flynn."

_I can feel ya coming from a mile away  
My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And ya say so many of 'um like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you, so_

_Hold-Hold, Hold-Hold me tight now_  
_'Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello, you had me hello_  
_You had me hello, don't say_  
_Don't say good night you know, you had me hello_

_Close your mouth now, Baby, don't say a word_  
_'Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard_  
_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_  
_And the speakers blowing up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you, so_

_Hold-Hold, Hold-Hold me tight now_  
_'Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello, you had me hello_  
_You had me hello, don't say_  
_Don't say good night you know, you had me hello_

_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh_  
_Ooh-Ooh-Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh-Ooh_  
_Ah-Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah_

_You don't have to try too hard_  
_You already have my heart_  
_You don't got a thing to prove_  
_I'm already into you (oh-oh, oh-oh), so (yeah)_

_Hold-Hold, Hold-Hold me tight now (tight now)_  
_'Cause I'm so, so good to go (to go)_  
_Don't say, don't say good night you know (you know)_

_You had me hello (you had me), you had me hello (you had me)_  
_You had me hello (oh-oh-oh), don't say_  
_Don't say good night you know (oh-oh), you had me hello_

I could see Phineas in the crowd easily. He was incredibly bright red. I saw his eyes tearing up.

I went off stage and said "Phin what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just you sang it beautifully and looked beautiful while doing it, that's why I chose that song for you. Plus that song has made me cry ever since we became teens for a day." he squeaked.

"Now I have to straiten up because I have a song for you."

**Author's warning: those people who don't like One Direction skip the italics after this warning.**

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need makeup,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So girl come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na [x3]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful ( Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ( desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful ( beautiful) ,  
Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful._

I did the same he did except I was practically sobbing. I was barely able to pull myself together for the last song. I don't remember how it went though. I broke down again afterwords out of me being happy.

**Ahh. Nice ending for chapter 7. You think this story is going to be happy all the way through? Nope because what goes up must come down eventually. Tune in next chapter to find out what.** **DUN DUN DUN!**


	8. The test

**Things start getting interesting. This is 2 years after the concert. The least amount of problems they've ever had. But this year is probably going to be the worst year of their life. Note: the gang is 14 and in 8th grade. Then two years afterwords they are all 16 (obviously).**

**Isabella POV**

I was walking to school when I saw a girl walk over to Phineas say MY catchphrase and kiss him. I heard and go away come from Phineas. Hold on a sec. Who is she? O NO! No it, it couldn't be. It's Emil-E(I know it's seems familiar like wall-e but it's not, OK). Then were is her step sister Allebasi. Me and Allebasi are cousins. We used to be good friends like me Sabrina always have been then just suddenly she became really mean. We were complete opposites. At least she's just visiting, but still I'm worried. I went back home after school and found out why my other cousins are here. It's my grandpa's funeral. I was completely shocked. I heard a knock at the door. It was Phineas.

**Phineas POV**

I went over to see what I thought was crying coming from Izzy's house. I go to the door and Isabella opens the door hugs me and sobs.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I have to move back to Mexico so my parents can take care of my grandma because my grandpapa died." she sobbed.

I started to sob uncontrollably. My one love was moving away from me for long time I can bet. I felt like if I let her go I would die so we went inside just holding each other and crying. We sat down on the couch and promised each other that we would always keep in touch. Then the next day she left. I felt like I had been ripped to shreds. All I would do everyday was eat, sleep, cry, text Izzy and run on a treadmill to keep myself from getting fat. I was barely making it in my home school. Whenever I tried thinking about something else my thoughts would wander back to Izzy. I started singing.

_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I  
Without you_

_Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you_

_Without you  
Oh, oh, oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without you_

Two years later (yes it was two year but it felt like 200 years) I was cheered up a little but just enough that I started acting normal except I refused to create machines. I heard that she was moving back in a few months. I better start setting up the welcome back party.

**1 year before, Isabella POV**

My thoughts won't leave Phineas. Ever!

**Back to present**

Finally I'm going back to see Phineas. I've started wearing bows for ponytails and I looked exactly how I remembered. I just arrived home and it's almost time for bed, but knowing Phineas like I do, he's probably still up.

"Mamá, I'm going over to Phineas' house."

I walked over to Phineas' house and saw that the backyard was covered. I walked in the gate and said my catch phrase.

"whatcha' doin'"

Then a person with red hair, a triangle head, but taller than me and wearing an orange sweatshirt ran towards me. It was Phineas. We both cried and kissed. It was a great reunion.

But then he said "Close your eyes." I obeyed wondering what he was going to do.

"Now open them." he said.

I did and then we were in a beautiful world filled with flowers and butterflies. It was beautiful.

"You made all this for me?" I said.

He said "I missed you so much and so I created a machine that could create a virtual world. Before I made this world for you I made a world with you in it so I could see you again."

We had a picnic then ran with each other though the never ending meadows.

Best day ever.

**Phineas POV**

She came back even more beautiful than before. We had one of our best days ever. The next day I went over to Isabella's house. I knocked and went in.

Mrs. Garcia Shapiro said, "She's up in her room unpacking, go on up there."

"thanks" I said.

I walked up to Isabella's door and knocked there wasn't any noise. I walked in and there was an empty suitcase. I was looking at pictures on the wall and I heard Isabella walk in, shut the door, and lock it. I turn around and she (from just finishing her shower I found out.) was completely naked. I quickly put my hands over my eyes and gasped, mostly from surprise. She wrapped herself back in her towel and she said "you can look now."

"It was an accident, I sw-sw-swear." I said.

"I will let this slide once. I know your not lieing because you aren't messing with your ear." she said with a tone that scared me, almost made me crap my pants.

She got changed and I took my hands off my eyes.

Then I called Buford and Baljeet and said that I was going back to making devices tomorrow so if they wanted to come over that would be great. Baljeet said he was going on a date with Ginger and Buford was busy with something he didn't say what. So I decided to ask Isabella on a date. She said yes, so I brought her to her favorite restaurant. Ferb was there with Sabrina.

"Hey Ferb you never told me you were going on a date with Sabrina." I said.

"Well, now you know." He said.

He had a nice time until Allebasi walked in to "say goodbye to Isabella". She said goodbye in a nasty tone and left.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked Izzy.

"I have no clue. She just started being mean one day and we were never friends again." Izzy said.

**Thanks for reading! That song was without you by David Guetta. Please review how you like the story so far. T.T.F.N.**


	9. A new adventure

**Sorry about the wait. Thanks for the review. Those help a lot so that I know some people are enjoying the story. By the way I'm not sure why my other two stories can't get reviews. Anyways enough of my rambling lets continue the story. Hold on one more thing Allebasi isn't going to show up again I was just messing with you doods and ladies heads. (Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb I just own awsomemobs2000)**

**No POV**

Meanwhile in another part of Danville...

"Ahh perry the platypus, you look stuck up. Anyways, behold the other-dimension-inator. I know I made this before but this one takes people and things from the other dimension and put them here so I can have multiple mes everywhere to carry out evil. Perry how did you get out so quickly, OOF." Doofensmirtz said.

"BZZTD...BOOOM!"

The inator exploded and perry flew off.

"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Meanwhile in the other dimensions the Phineas and Isabellas of those dimensions are brought to the first dimension because of the misfire.

Funny thing is since they were all on a date when they were brought to this dimension they were all kissing so how about I explain it in POV.

**Phineas (first dimension) POV**

We had just finished kissing but there was a different Isabella in front of me it looks like, OH CRAP!

Why is the second dimension Izzy kissing me?! They must have been teleported here some how, but wait why is there, there's besides my Izzy like 3 Izzys. I have no clue what dimension they are from. Oh there's second dimension Phineas and Isabella, but I don't know the others.

"Hey Phineas." a unusually tall guy with sunglasses, gloves, brown hair and a blue sweat shirt said to me.

"How about I sort this out for you. It appears that there has been an artificial dimensional shift causing multiple versions of you and your girlfriend here. I'm sure with your building skills you could probably fix this problem. The creepy girl you just kissed appears to be from dimension Z while the Ferb and Isabella over there are from the third dimension. Here's the exact parameters for there dimensions. Later if complications arise I'll be there to help I can guarantee it." the mysterious figure said handing me a piece of paper while looking over his sunglasses and showing his glowing white eyes, then walked out.

I just noticed Isabella had just noticed she was kissing Saenihp. Everyone in the room was blushing just too embarrassed to talk and surprised at the strange character who talked to me.

**Well cliff hanger again: who's going to talk first? How are they going to get back to there dimensions? Will there even be a next chapter? See on next chapter**


End file.
